


The Point Is....

by Babybucky1943



Series: What Do You Meme? [3]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Bucky tortures a hydra agent, Clint loses his stuff, Gen, Improper use of arrows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybucky1943/pseuds/Babybucky1943
Summary: This meme:Bucky: you call it “bad at archery” I call it freestyle acupunctureClint: Can I please have my arrows back?
Series: What Do You Meme? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809061
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	The Point Is....

Clint Barton was very very confused.He could have _SWORN_ he had left his arrows right THERE in his range locker. The memory of Phil looking at him very sternly after last time, came back. “Lock up your equipment Clint! We can’t have it going missing!”

He looked again, hoping it was just too dark but the cubby was empty. He closed it gently, feeling a mild dread. He’d forgotten to lock his cubby again and this time Coulson would have his head if someone was using his arrows for not avenging. Maybe he could pretend he didn’t know. He was supposed to practice with Steve. 

Steve walked onto the range, dressed in jeans and a T-shirt. He never wore his uniform outside of missions. Clint didn’t blame him. The thick spandex wasn’t comfortable. 

“Steve?” Clint asked casually, after strolling over to his teammate. “Have you seen my, uh, bow? Maybe?”

Steve stopped setting up his targets. “What do you mean?”

“It’s kinda...” Clint shrugged, his anxiety bleeding through his words as he finished. “Missing.”

Steve frowned. “Oh great! Some maniac is running around with a bow and arrow? Who’s strong enough to break the lock? Bruce....Bucky...” 

“It might be someone else,” Clint groaned.   
  
Steve’s eyebrows arched curiously. “Why is that agent Barton?”

“I forgot to lock it,” Clint mumbled. 

Steve’s look of concern slowly turned to disappointment and then anxiety. “Oh fudge! Does Phil know?” 

Clint shook his head quickly. “No! Don’t tell him!” He moaned a little. “He’ll punish me. I’ll have to do _paperwork_!” Clint looked genuinely afraid and Steve softened. 

“We better find whoever took them, then.” Steve looked thoughtful. “Who’s been in here today?”

***

Bucky was staring at the hydra agent that had been captured yesterday. Coulson and Fury had tried to keep it from him but he had found out anyway. He’d seen them bring him in. Now, he was here in the interrogation room; on the RIGHT side of the table for once! He was having the best moment after his freedom; looking at the agent, all trussed up like a thanksgiving turkey. The agent wasn’t very cooperative but Bucky didn’t care.   
He yanked on the last knot. “Hm. How does that feel? Nice n tight? Wouldn’t want you getting away now.” 

He picked up Clint’s compound bow and opened it with a threatening snap. He gave the agent a nasty grin. “Clint says I’m bad at archery. I think though that this could be beneficial. Target practice, right?” He nocked an arrow and took aim. The arrow missed the agent’s neck and lodged in his arm. Bucky decided to roll with it.

“So as you can see, I put one arrow in your forearm to relieve tensi- stop screaming.” Geez. The guy had no pain tolerance. He’d even totally missed the joke. “Like acupuncture,” he clarified.

The agent continued wailing. “Please! No!! I’ll give you whatever you want!”

“Oh good,” Bucky said agreeably. “I’m glad we agree on that. Now I'm going to put one in your heart to relieve you of your breathing privileges.” He snickered at his pun. “Get it? Breathing privileges?” 

The agent valiantly tried to get loose.   
  
“Tough crowd,” Bucky mumbled. He took aim again but paused when the door opened.  


Clint’s jaw dropped in horror.“BUCKY!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING????”

Bucky looked at him as if he’d gone daft. “Hydra agent,” he said, by way of explanation. 

Clint looked at the sobbing agent and then at Bucky. 

He didn’t blame him for wanting revenge. Really all of Hydra deserved this for what they’d put the assassin through.   


He shrugged. “Gotcha. Carry on.” Clint stepped out of range. He knew how Bucky shot arrows. And dammit, arrows HURT! 

Bucky shot a second arrow but missed again, lodging it in the agent’s thigh. “You’re making too much noise! I can’t focus. Acupuncture is relaxing. Just try to focus on the pleasure.” He looked at the agent who was gasping for air. “This isn’t fair! Why are you doing this?”

Bucky scratched his bristled chin slightly “Hmm let’s see. Seventy years of torture ring any bells?”

The agent fell silent. “Oh.”

“Yeah! That’s how it feels!” Bucky growled, taking aim once more. 

The door burst open again and Natasha came in. “Oh good. He’s still alive.”

Bucky narrowed his eyes. “Why is that good?”

“Because I want to have target practice too!” She pulled a sharp, shiny dagger from her boot. 

Bucky grinned at the agent’s strangled whine. “Go to it!”

Coulson and Steve dashed in a moment later, quickly taking in the situation. “Bucky! Natasha! Stop!” Phil ordered. 

Nat paused, knife raised to throw. “Why??”

“What are you doing!?” Steve barked. 

Bucky waggled his eyebrows. “Target practice. You said I needed practice!” 

Steve huffed a noisy sigh. “Really?” He stared hard at Bucky then turned and stalked out of the room. 

“What’s with him?” Clint asked. “I thought he told you to practice.”

“He did,” Bucky said thoughtfully. “I’m guessing it’s the live target he has issues with.”

Clint acquiesced to the fact that it might be the problem. 

By this point, Phil had untied the agent and carefully removed the arrows. “Bucky, I understand you’re angry, but you can’t just take Clint’s arrows and shoot people.”

“I wasn’t!” Bucky defended. “I was giving him freestyle acupuncture.” 

Nat and Clint dissolved into laughter. Phil shook his head. He walked away to put the agent in a cell where he would be safe. He made a mental note to remind Clint to lock his locker as well. Some days his job was definitely interesting. 


End file.
